For the first time
by BFlareon
Summary: You are Calliope and this is the day you promised Roxy that you two would meet for the first time. One-shot CalliopeXRoxy Fluff X3.


For the first time

**A/N: Hello guys :D Since they added Calliope to the list I can finally post CalliopXRoxy Fanfics :D yay okay so this is a one-shot pretty much where Calliope and Roxy meet each other.I hope you guys like. By the way this is Calliope's POV, srry if they are OOC in any way :c spelling errors are there for a reason when Roxy talks But you already know that xD**

You sighed, this was the day that you promised Roxy that you two would meet face to face. You were honestly really nervous I mean how how could anyone like you? You were ugly, you had emerald skin and you weren't pretty at all. Did you mention that you were ugly? Your 'brother' always called you a freak and ugly and worthless you hate to admit it but you thought he was right but you never told him that. You got up and looked at your big book on fanfictions. You loved fanficiton, you would always write some most of them would involve your character Callie Ohpeee. You have always admired Callie Ohpeee, you honestly wished you were her instead of the creature you are now. You would NEVER EVER share your fanfictions with anyone. All the things you did to poor Callie. The sound of your computer snapped you out of your thoughts, you looked at the screen looks like Roxy is pestering you

tipsyGnostalgic began pestering uranianUmbra at 3:00pm

TG: hey calliope i'm comnig to you rght now

TG: *coming

UU: alright ^u^ i'll see yoU when yoU get here.

UU: bUt i mUst warn yoU

UU: yoU'll probably see what yoU don't expect to see.

uranianUmbra ceased pestering tipsyGnostalgic at 3:05pm

You decided to climb out of your hive for a bit, once again your greeted with a red sun and a weird statue. You have no idea why its there you always thought the person who live here before had a really weird sense of humor. You decide to sit down, thats when you remember you have brace of your brother's sign on it. You are annoyed by the brace because you can't go far but you lived to deal with it. You wondered when Roxy was going to be here honestly, you couldn't wait to meet her.

You sat down for know who knows how long, when you noticed a figure headed for your direction. You watched the figure carefully making sure it isn't a monster or anything but only you and your brother live on this planet so you assume its Roxy. You wave over at the figure, the figure waves back weirdly. Yep thats Roxy all right. You sat down and smiled but then you began to get nervous again, What if she looks at you, gets scared and runs away what would you do? You sighed and hoped that she wouldn't be afraid of you even if you are the most ugly thing ever in your opinion. Roxy began to get closer soon or later you two were inches away. You looked at her and managed to smile. "Calliope?" she asked looking at you curiously. You nodded,"Yes I'm Calliope, Roxy its really nice to finally meet you. But I did warn you." You look away trying not to make eye contact with her. You feel something touch your hand, you look next to you. She is sitting next to you, her hand is on yours you can't help but blush a bit. "Calliope your beautiful just like I said before." She sounded serious, you were surprised by that. Tears began to fill up your eyes and you smiled warmly. "Calliope are you crying?" she asked looking at you. You hugged her and said happily,"Thank you." Roxy was a bit surprised by the hug but then she hugged her back.

After the hug you two head inside your hive, its a mess like its always is. Your brother's stuff and your stuff all over the room. Roxy looks around for a minute. You headed toward your side of the hive and looked at it. Roxy came over to you and asked,"So is thsi your side of teh room?" she asked looking at all your stuff, she was drunk again. "Yes this is my side of the room." You replied, looking at your computer. "Is yuor brothre here?" she asked and looked around the room like she was looking for him. You looked around nervously, you forgot to tell her that you and your 'brother' share a body. "Well, you see my brother and I share a body." You reply nervously not looking at her. "thts really awsoem." she replied looking at your book of fanfictions, she was about to open it. You quickly stop her, and grab your book on fanfictions. She gives you a questioning look, you look nervously at her,"Umm you really shouldn't look at that." You hide the book behind your book. "But wyh Callie?" She whined. "I'm sorry Roxy but its private." You reply sadly, you were still hiding the book. Thats when she did something you weren't expecting, she leaned and kissed you on the cheek,"But I'm yuor freind Callie you can trsut me." You blushed then sigh in defeat, handing her the book. You look away nervously as Roxy opened the book and began looking at all your fanfictions. Roxy began the flip the pages every few minutes. You looked at her, she had a blank expression on her face.

After about ten minutes Roxy looked at you and said,"Calliope you are an amazing writer." You looked up at her and blushed,"Thank you very much Roxy, I was really worried at first about you looking through my fanfictions." You laugh nervously, she comes in sits down in front of you. You blushed because you realize that your faces are inches apart. You never admited it but you did have feelings for Roxy, you never really showed them though. "Umm Roxy I n-mphh." You didn't get to finish because Roxy was kissing you. Wait Roxy was kissing YOU? You closed your eyes and kissed back, feeling a bang of happiness hit you. You felt one of her hands traveling up the back of your shirt causing you to shiver. Roxy scooted closer to deepen the kiss, you wrapped your arms around her waist. Roxy broke the kiss and said,"I love you Calliope." You smile warmly and replied,"I love you as well Roxy."

You two hugged then began to write fanfiction together, it was the best day of your life.

**A/N: How did I do :3? I hope I did alright and I hope you guys like X3**

**Favs and Reviews are appreciated X3**

**~BFlareon**


End file.
